Mammon
Mammon, also known as "The Grand Dragon",KSBD 4-73 to 4-74 (Concordance of the Demiurges) is one of the Seven Lords of Infinity.Wielder of Names, 3-48 History Mammon is of a servantKSBD Tumblr race called the Kind People. He was despised by his people because of his unnatural ambition. He eventually rose to mastery, got rid of empathy and emotion to only keep his ambition. He then proceeded to kill all his friends, family and his entire clanSeeker of Thrones, 6-61, alledgedly to protect his hoard. He decorated his treasure fortress with reminders of this familicideSeeker of Thrones, 8-88, the pieces of silver with which he paid the murderers of his kin are serving as keys to his inner sanctum, and are at the same time revered by the Priests of the Count.Seeker of Thrones, 7-87 A Description of Mammon by Pre Narim Yiprik “The God of the Deep has a heart like a great leaden weight. It drags him so low to the ground that the furrows of his passing become canyons. His servants are ten thousand and their faces will never gaze up on the sun. She Who Lights Up the Sky does not bless them. They are small and crawl around their God, and they make offerings at his feet and unto his graven image and the bones of his fathers. Their singing is said to be beautiful. They live upon their own fire and venerate the sorrows of their god. They guard the secret ways into the halls of YNAMON , called YRE by the uninitiated and lacerate their own flesh and fill the passages with their wailing. Trespassers past the threshold of the holy land are punished with fire and blade.” – Pre Narim Yiprik, Chronicle of the Seven KSBD, Keeper of Thrones, 10-124. Reputation He is called a Grand Dragon because servant races are inherently immortalWielder of Names, 1-4 and he continued to grow further. Also, he is a hoarder, collecting things that have worth to him. He has thus filled his inner sanctum in Yre with enough gold to bathe inSeeker of Thrones, 2-10, or at least just walk on top.Seeker of Thrones, 9-109 He is said to have bought his keySeeker of Thrones, 2-9, and thus even devils call him a true monsterCio, in Seeker of Thrones, 2-11, but also a "perfect being"Charon, in Seeker of Thrones 6-61. Mammon controls the Bank of the Grand Dragon, which Mottom has commissioned to help maintain the splendor of the Palace of Radiance.Wielder of Names 4-61 His enterprizes are possibly operating all over throne, as well as on his own worlds - for an example, the only railway that operates on throne is the Grand Dragon Bank Rail Company, circling Ashton.Seeker of Thrones, 5-43 Decline As of late, he has grown elderly and infirm. His eyes, hearing, and memory are all failing. He is committed to counting his wealth out of habit, rather than enjoyment. It's just so much. He also appears to have lost the ambition and ruthlessness that made him so powerful; in particular, he heavily regrets having killed his family. While he claims that he deserves death, he welcomes his would-be-slayers, apparently allowing them to stick their swords into his skin - but he is by now too big to be killed this way, anyways.Seeker of Thrones, 9-110 Ynamon was not built to protect Mammon's riches, but to protect Mammon from his fellow Seven.Seeker of Thrones, 9-111 Abilities As one of the Seven, Mammon possesses tremendous cosmic power, though he is notably the weakest demiurge among them. Since nearly all intruders are likely to be dispatched by the many traps within the Vault of Yre or by his priests, Mammon has little need to engage directly in combat. Should an intruder bypass all of his security measures, his monstrous size makes him near-invulnerable to most forms of attack. After the Vault's destruction, however, Mammon has regained some of his vitality - potentially from its invocation of his word Tower, which represents destruction. He can mantle his demiurgic power to launch fireballs. Commentary * * “Know this! The great dragon paid three hundredweight in silver to rid himself of earthly ties. But a burden a hundred times that did he cast off in blood. Ia ! Such is wisdom !" -Dogma of the Priests of the Count Seeker of Thrones 7-87 * * “IA! IA! Behold the dragon! His claws are the scything blade and all is chaff!” – Lament of the Priests of the Count Seeker of Thrones 8-91 Trivia * Mammon is the primary antagonist of Book 3. * In the March 2016 Patreon hangout, ABBADON mentioned that if Pryan Sor had delivered the bones to Mammon, Mammon would have monotonously accepted them and moved on so long as the proper paperwork was included. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Demiurges Category:Members of the Seven